As long as I'm with you
by gotbadblood
Summary: A short Spanna one-shot with a little bit of tension and passion and also fluff. What happens when they get caught in action?


"She just walked right past me. Did you fucking see that? How rude?" Hanna said in an annoyed voice while looking at herself in the mirror in her locker, fixing a strand in her hair.

Emily furrowed her brow and looked at the other girls.

"Well, maybe that's because you told her last night that her shoes were basic." Emily started, paused and then continued with "And that you would rather wear vomit."

Aria and Spencer laughed. Loudly. Hanna giving them a warning look. "This is serious you guys, please tell me I did not say that?"

Spencer knew that Hanna did not really care and that she really just wanted to put up a scene. Hanna loved a little drama in her everyday life. She needed it, it somehow lightened up her day. And although Spencer felt that they had a handful of it, with A messing up their lifes, she loved to see Hanna enjoy her surroundings. And that's what she did right now. She may seem upset, but Spencer could see through that mask, Hanna was happy and she loved that. She loved Hanna more than anything.

Spencer was so deep down in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that Aria had been asking her and the girls to come over tonight for a sleepover.

"Come on!" Aria said and gave Spencer a small push on the shoulder. "It's way too long ago, don't knock this one down." she finished.

"I'll come, for sure." Emily answered.

"Yeah of course, we are coming too" Hanna announced. She immediately blushed and corrected herself: "Uhm.. I am coming too."

Spencer let out small moans while Hanna was kissing her neck, making her way down to her collarbone, sucking lightly. Spencer was amazed at how gentle Hanna was, usually she was kind of rough in bed. Hanna started to unbutton Spencer's shirt and pulled it over her head. "I love you so much Spence" she said and pushed her harder against the wall and gave her a kiss. The brunette immediately deepened the kiss and tangled her both hands in the blonde hair. When they both felt like they needed air they pulled away and Spencer, as always, got lost in those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too" Spencer sighed. Hanna giggled and picked Spencer up and carried her to the bed. Arias bed.

They fell to the bed and Hanna started to remove all of Spencer's clothes, leaving nothing on but her panties, and she began to send kisses down her body. When she reached her underwear she stopped. Spencer drag Hanna up again. "Are you sure we can to this here? I mea-" Hanna interupts before she can finish "Oh shut up Spence."

Spencer removed Hanna's top and slid down her jeans. Hanna was now straddling her waist, and again she was working her way down. She reached the hem of the brunettes underwear and when she slid them off she noticed how wet Spencer was. "Han" she wispered. Without any warning Hanna slid in a finger into her core, making Spencer grip the sheets. She moves it in and out in a steady motion while making circles around the brunettes clit with her tongue. She pushes in another finger. "Aah Han, ugh fuck..." Spencer arches her back off the bed when Hanna starts using faster and harder movements.

"Did you guys find it? You know maybe it is... oh" Emily stops right inside the bedroom door when she sees her two best friends. Aria coming right after, joining her surprised look. Hanna and Spencer quickly tries to cover themselves in the sheets.

Hanna bursts out laughing. She is always the one that cracks first. "Yeah Aria, we're making it in your bed." she squeaks out between laughs. In this exakt moment, you can't tell which one is most embarrassed, both Spencer and Aria looks pretty troubled.

5 minutes later Spencer and Hanna joins the other two down in the livingroom.

"Did you find your clothes?" Emily teased and continued "Spence your hair is a little bit messy." Aria bite her lip to try restrain a laugh.

"We didn't want you guys to find out this way" Spencer uttered.

"Maybe then you shouldn't have had sex in my house." Aria sassy pointed out, but with love in her voice. Spencer found strenght in Hanna by taking one of her hands and said "We wanted to tell you but we were afraid of what you might think about it."

Hanna continued "We love each other."

Emily and Aria looked at each other smiling. "Then you really should be together." Emily stated. "Yeah like Hanna once told me" Aria began "Two people that love each other that much should be together."


End file.
